Gone
by Starlightlovesya123
Summary: It just didn’t make sense. One second, she had been here. The next…she was gone." ShadowxRouge.


"Tell me! Tell me where she is!"

I was standing over a man and shouting at him, a gun pointed at his chest.

"Please! Please! I…I don't know! I…I'm sorry! Just please don't hurt me!" The man sputtered.

I sighed, exasperated, and ran a hand through my black and red quills. These days were so difficult.

It just didn't make sense. One second, she had been here. The next…she was gone.

_Humph. Just my luck._ I thought to myself. The one time I actually cared about someone and she disappeared.

I stepped away from the man and pushed him with my shoe. "Go." I told him. He immediately did so.

I looked at the picture in my hand and sighed. I had been trying to show it to the man, trying to see if he knew her. He hadn't.

A ghost of a smile appeared on my face as my eyes took in the picture. She was so beautiful. Her name was Rouge.

I found myself chuckling at the way I had fallen for her.

**Four Months Ago**

_I was already dreading it. Having to talk to __him__ again. That stupid, stupid nerdy fox. But I needed him. E-123 Omega had had a malfunction last night and had burned down my house. As you can imagine, I wasn't too happy._

_I clenched and unclenched my fists, chewing on my lip angrily as I thought of my house on fire._

_I headed towards the door. I groaned to myself and slowly raised my hand. Sonic was going to looove this. I knocked._

"_Just a minute!" I heard from the other side of the door. That annoying high-pitched little voice. Why did it have to sound so immensely GAY?!_

_The door opened. "Oh…um…hi…Shadow?" Tails looked at me, puzzled._

"_I…I need your-" I clenched my teeth together. "I need your…help."_

"_Who is it, Tails?" Sonic suddenly appeared at the door. Great. Just, great._

"_Hm? Oh, it's, er, Shadow. He wants my help." Tails explained._

_Sonic snorted. "He wants your HELP?! The 'ultimate life form' wants YOUR __HELP??!!__" He started cracking up. It was all I could do to keep from punching him in the face._

"_Yes. Omega malfunctioned. My house is gone."I seethed._

"_Oh. Oh, I see. Um, yeah, let me just get my things." Tails disappeared into another room. Sonic glanced at me again, then snorted and walked away muttering, "Ultimate life form, my ass."_

_I let myself into the house, not really caring about manners. I walked into what appeared to be a kitchen. That one hedgehog, Silver, was sitting in a chair, reading a newspaper. He looked up. "Oh. Hey, Shadow." He looked down again._

"_Woah. Wait a second…" He looked back up again. "Shadow?!" He said incredulously._

"_Hey." I said, casually, leaning against the wall._

"_Dude, what are you-" He was interrupted by someone rushing into the kitchen. _

"_Has anyone seen Knuckles? He-"Suddenly she caught sight of me. Our eyes locked._

_She was a white bat, who was dressed rather sexy, in a black jumpsuit with a heart on her, ehem, chest. Hehe._

_She had big, bright blue eyes with a ton of blue eye shadow on her eye-lids. Pink lipstick lined her lips and her wings were pitch black. Yes, she was verrrry sexy._

"_And who exactly are __you__?" She asked me._

_Silver opened his mouth but I beat him to it. _

_I smiled seductively at her. "The name's Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog."_

**Three Months Ago**

_Tails still hadn't been able to perfect Omega yet. But it wasn't as though I cared._

_I was with Rouge._

_We were at her house, on the couch together. Her lips were on mine and mine on hers. We were interlocked in an embrace. The movie playing on the TV had been long forgotten._

_I breathed in the delicious scent of her. It was crazy how much I wanted her. She was like a drug._

_At first, my interest in her had only been sexual. I mean, come on, just __look at her.__ How can any guy think she __wasn't__ sexy? Except maybe Tails, but everyone knew that kid didn't have his head screwed on quite right…_

_Anyways, I started to talk to her more. And I realized she wasn't who I had originally made her out to be. At first, I had thought she was just some slut bat that wore way too tight leggings (not that I minded, really, but that's beside the point). Instead…well, she actually had real feelings about things, and truly insightful thoughts. In a strange sort of way…she reminded me of Maria. _

_She broke away from the kiss, breathing heavily, then nuzzled her head against her chest. "I love you, Shadow," she whispered._

_A slight smirk appeared on my face, and I replied,_

"_Yeah. I know."_

_**Two Months Ago**_

"_Rouge? Rouge? Rouge, where are you?" I walked up the stairs of her house, an eyebrow cocked. I couldn't find her anywhere._

_I picked up the phone and dialed Sonic's number, wondering if she was there for some reason._

"_Yo?"_

"_Sonic?" My voice came out flat and irritated, the way it always did when I was talking to Sonic._

"_Shaddy! Buddy! I wondered when you would call!" Sonic teased._

"_Have you seen Rouge?" I interrupted him, not having the time or patience to put up with him._

"_Um…no."_

_I hung up._

"_Chaos Control!"_

_I was suddenly in Tails' house. No Rouge._

_Silver's. No._

_Blaze's. I was starting to get suspicious._

_Knuckles'. I had really been hoping she would be here. But, no._

_Suddenly, it hit me. I could have slapped myself for how idiotic I had been. Showing obvious interest in her, treating her as an ally, giving her information about myself…_

_They had taken her. The Seekers. The organization that had been after me for years._

_I pulled my gun out and shot Knuckles' sliding glass door in frustration. The glass shattered and fell to pieces._

"_Hey!" Knuckles' appeared behind me, his voice angry._

_I disappeared._

_She was gone. They had found her._

_I fell to the ground and pounded the floor._

**Present**

I sat down in the alley, the rain pounding onto the little makeshift home I had made. A.K.A cardboard box.

Yes, she was gone. Yes, they had found her. But I was going to get her back. And nothing, nothing would stop me.

I stood up and walked out into the night.

**A/N: This fiction was created a while ago, and I had originally continued it. However, I didn't like the way it turned out, so I deleted it. Here is the original one-shot. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
